muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 33 (2002)
PBS Kids Sprouts Edits * When watching the episode, 3986, on PBS Kids Sprout, I notice they edited segments from this episode. PBS Sprouts replace Gloria Estefan sings "You Say Hola" with Faith Hill and Tim McGraw sing "Take a Turn". The other one replace the "A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words." with "An elephant tries to remember Nigel (a cat's) birthday, succeeding after stringing together a series of clues." Then they edit out The Spanish Word of the Day with Get Your Body Busy. I'm just wondering if we should note the edits on that episode guide even though we have the full episode guide from the PBS one. I'm also wondering if PBS Sprouts aired the Season 33 episodes with some of the segments being edited, if we should make a template like the ones we did for Noggin to note that? Just thought I put this out there, but thanks to Guillermo for noting that PBS Sprouts is airing Season 33 episodes now and it seems he might take care of it. I'm just putting this up so we would know about this. -- Steven (talk) * 08:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :In 3985, the Spanish Word of the Day wasn't there, just like 3986. It was replaced by a "Baby Funk" sketch. Other than that, I wasn't paying attention to much else of the sketch replacements. I didn't see 3983 though, so I have no idea. Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems they're editing out Spanish clips, much like the Japanese broadcasts. I think they're note worthy. - Oscarfan 19:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I seriously don't like that they are doing that but I think a reason may be that younger kids will get confused. I agree on adding this to a page. There were a few notes I found or remembered from the past weeks. This will help if we make a template with Sprout edits: :::3983: ::::Did not see Sprout version. :::3985: ::::Original Airings: The Spanish Word of the Day: gato. ::::Sprout Airings: Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk. :::3986: ::::Original Airings: You Say Hola and I Say Hola sung by Gloria Estefan. ::::Sprout Airings: Take a Turn sung by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. ::::Original Airings: A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words. ::::Sprout Airings: An elephant tries to remember Nigel (a cat's) birthday, succeeding after stringing together a series of clues.. ::::Original Airings: The Spanish Word of the Day: perro. ::::Sprout Airings: Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk. :::3988: ::::Original Airings: The Spanish Word of the Day: leche. ::::Sprout Airings: Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk. :::3991: :::Note: Not 100% sure, but about 75% sure. ::::Original Airings: The Spanish Word of the Day: casa. ::::Sprout Airings: Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk. :::3994: ::::Original Airings: The Spanish Word of the Day: flor. ::::Sprout Airings: Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk. :::3996: ::::Original Airings: The Spanish Word of the Day: hola. ::::Sprout Airings: :::::Insert: Grover looks for you, and is glad when he finds you. :::::Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk. :::Note: In Elmo's World Families, it included the eMail sketch with Baby Bear, Momma Bear and Papa Bear. :::--Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::This has been brought up before. "Elmo's World: Transportation" was replaced with "Elmo's World: Books" in one Sprout broadcast. --Minor muppetz 17:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we definitely have evidence on the wiki that Sprout has edited episodes and replaced segments not in the original broadcast. —Scott (talk) 18:18, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Episodes These episode descriptions have been posted on this page. We're trying to only include descriptions on the season pages that are linked to episode articles. If you have a full description of any of these episodes, please help out by posting an episode page! -- Danny (talk) 14:24, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * Episode 4009 -- Telly decides if he wants to give up his toy horse * Episode 4010 -- Elmo, Zoe, & Telly act out "Mary Had A Little Lamb" * Episode 4012 -- Elmo and Rosita imagine what a stick could be * Episode 4013 -- Snuffy's Grandmother visits * Episode 4014 -- The Amazing Mumford makes Ernie's Rubber Duckie gigantic * Episode 4015 -- Telly becomes Gina's vet assistant * Episode 4016 -- Zoe and Rosita have a play date with Rocco * Episode 4017 -- Telly becomes a dog * Episode 4019 -- Ernie delivers a chicken to Old MacDonald * Episode 4020 -- Elmo and Zoe play "Follow the Leader" * Episode 4022 -- Gina takes the day off to spend time with Elmo * Episode 4023 -- Baby Bear plays T-Ball * Episode 4024 -- Maria becomes "Monster for a Day" Unused inserts? I heard that Head-Gear Animation did some animated inserts for Sesame Street's 33rd season. Some of these inserts included: *A robot goes forward and backward to find his parts. *A claymation rabbit demonstrates near and far by jumping out of holes. *Two singing birds try to find another bird to sing with. *A bird goes down out of his nest, but he can't fly high enough to get back up! *A boy hopes it can be sunny outside of his window (The picture frame has the bird from the "Up/Down" insert). I don't remember seeing them on Sesame Street's 33rd season. Were these inserts ever used?